


Just Say the Word

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Aurors, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Harry Potter Next Generation, Interrogation, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Roleplay, Season of Kink 2020, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Teddy's got information to extract, but his prisoner isn't talking.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	Just Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 weasleyjumpersfest.
> 
> Thanks so much to the lovely [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil) for the Interrogation prompt! I ended up going a different direction with the pairing in order to make it work for this fest, but I really appreciated the scenario! <3
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini) for giving this a once-over!
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Interrogation** square for my [2020 Bingo card1](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!

Teddy crossed his arms over his Auror uniform and looked menacingly down at the man bound to the chair across the table in front of him. Teddy had trapped the bloke's hands behind his back with an _Incarcerous_ several hours earlier, and his eyes were slightly glassly from the effects of the gentle Confundus Charm Teddy had cast not long after. He could tell there wasn't much time before the Charm completely wore off, which meant the clock was ticking on Teddy being able to break into his prisoner's mind. He'd always been a better Occulmens than Legilimens, but he had information to extract, and the man wasn't talking.

"You sure you don't want to tell me the code?" Teddy asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

The man smirked up at him. "Nah, I'm good."

Teddy suppressed a sigh. They'd been at this for what felt like ages and, frankly, he was a bit bored. All he wanted was to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could grab some dinner and maybe curl up in bed with James.

_James._

Their move from best friends to lovers was still relatively new, fresh enough that James was constantly on Teddy's mind, tempting and distracting. Which was possibly why he was doing such a shit job of interrogating his prisoner. Legilimency required a certain amount of self-control, and James had been steadily chipping away at Teddy's for far too long.

Teddy reached out and took hold of the prisoner's chin, tilting up his head and meeting his warm brown eyes as he whispered, " _Legilimens_."

Unlike his previous attempts, which were met with a shaky, but ultimately impenetrable, wall, this time Teddy was able to slide right inside the man's mind. Which didn't make any sense, as the Confundus Charm had just about completely faded now; it should have been _more_ difficult for Teddy to break inside, not less. 

Of course, it all began to make sense when Teddy started paying attention to the thought he'd been thrust into. It featured this room and Teddy himself, dressed exactly as he was now, but Teddy knew it wasn't a memory. Because the Teddy in this fantasy was thrusting his cock inside the willing mouth of the prisoner in front of him, his fingers tugging at auburn curls as he fucked the bloke's pretty face. The world around them warped and blurred and they were in the same room, only now Teddy had the man—still bound—face first against their kitchen table, one hand hand around the nape of his neck as Teddy fucked into him for all he was worth. Arousal coursed through Teddy's veins, so fierce and strong that it threw him from his prisoner's mind, breaking their connection.

He panted, his cock hard in his trousers, and stared down at James's smirking face. James's pupils were dilated, his own cock hard in his jeans as he licked his lips. Teddy tried to stare sternly down at him.

"Seeing as how I'm meant to be helping you practice for the interrogation portion of your Auror Exams, I'm really hoping this isn't part of your overall strategy," Teddy reprimanded.

James snorted. "You've been trying—unsuccessfully, I might add—for over an hour to break me, and you're _one of the Department's best and brightest_. I think we've already established I've got this part of the training down."

"Such a cocky little shit," Teddy said fondly, reaching out to rub a thumb along James's plush lower lip. James opened his mouth obligingly and gave Teddy his best _come fuck me _stare.__

__"Speaking of cock…" James eyed the bulge in Teddy's trousers meaningfully and wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to make that fantasy of mine a reality?"_ _

__Their relationship was new enough that Teddy had been more than satisfied with the (copius amounts of) relatively vanilla sex they'd been having, but he couldn't deny the thought of a bit of roleplay and light bondage was kind of doing it for him. It was clearly doing it for James too, his body wriggling with obvious desire, practically salivating at the thought of Teddy face-fucking him while he was all tied up and helpless. _Fuck__ _

__"What'll you give me for it?" Teddy asked as his hand drifted down to his flies, pulling at the fabric of his trousers to make the outline of his dick even more visible. James swallowed heavily, blinking up at him as if dazed._ _

__"Give you?"_ _

__"Mmhmm." Teddy undid his trousers and shoved them down with his pants, giving his hard cock a few good strokes. "It seems as if we both want something. _You_ want my dick"—Teddy rubbed the head of his cock against James's lips, coating them with a sheen of precome and causing James to shudder—"and _I_ want that code."_ _

__It took several seconds for Teddy's meaning to sink in, and James sputtered up at him in outrage. "But—but we agreed we were done with that for the day!"_ _

__Teddy smirked and lightly slapped his shaft against the side of James's face, watching with amusement as he turned his head and tried to chase it. "No, _you_ agreed. I'm still playing."_ _

__"So what, you couldn't break the code out of my head the traditional way so now you're using coercion? I don't think the examiner's going to go _that_ far, Ted." _ _

__Teddy gave James a shrug and a wink. "As the one of the Department's _best and brightest_ , I like to go above and beyond the call of duty."_ _

__" _Teddy_ ," James whined, pouting up at him with those big puppy-dog eyes that normally had Teddy tripping all over himself to give James whatever he wanted. Not today, though. Today, Teddy was staying strong._ _

__He began to wank himself with intent, giving his dick the firm, rotating strokes that never failed to get him off, a fact that James was well aware of. Teddy smiled down at him. "You know how to get what you want. Tell me the code, and I'll fuck your throat until you're hoarse."_ _

__A massive shiver rolled through James's body and his gaze followed Teddy's hand, which was gliding over his cock, with an avaricious gleam. Teddy saw the moment James stopped caring about protecting some fake code just for the sake of winning, not when it meant losing out on Teddy's dick._ _

__" _Jarvey_!" James spat. "The code is Jarvey. Now get over here and fuck my face, you bastard."_ _

__Teddy laughed, triumphant, but did as requested, settling his feet on either side of James's right thigh and sliding a hand through James's soft hair._ _

__"Open up, sweetheart," he said, waiting until James did just that, extending his tongue, before pushing inside the wet heat of James's mouth._ _

__James liked sucking cock more than anybody Teddy had ever been with, and he had a love of getting his face fucked that Teddy hadn't ever seen outside of porn. Teddy certainly wasn't complaining, not when it meant he barely even had to ease James into it, just grabbed hold of his hair, tilted his head, and thrust right into James's throat._ _

__James moaned around him, wriggling in his bonds as Teddy fucked into him with fast, hard strokes. Teddy could feel James's erection pressed against his knee, and he made sure to rub up against him as he rocked into James's mouth, giving him some much wanted friction. James's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he let out a long, rumbling groan that vibrated through Teddy's dick. There was sudden damp warmth against Teddy's knee, and he realised that James had already _come_ , clearly even more turned on by this whole scenario than Teddy had anticipated._ _

__Teddy was pretty close to coming himself, and seeing how much James had evidently enjoyed himself was just enough to send him hurtling towards the edge. He thrust for several seconds more before grinding in deep and releasing himself down James's throat, shuddering as James swallowed around him._ _

__"Looks like you failed your interrogation, Auror Trainee Potter," Teddy said a little breathlessly as he pulled out of James's mouth. James's lips were a bit swollen, a trace of Teddy's come lingering at the edge of his mouth before he licked it off._ _

__"Did I?" James asked, his smug tone setting Teddy on high alert as James released his bonds with a burst of magic. He rolled his shoulders while Teddy made himself presentable, then looked up at Teddy through long lashes, his mouth pulled into a grin. "I told you _a_ code. You didn't confirm it was the right one."_ _

__Teddy laughed, too proud of James for his deception under pressure to be annoyed at being duped._ _

__" _Such_ a cocky little shit."_ _

__James beamed at him. "I am what I am. Now why don't you say we call off the training for real this time and get some dinner? I'm famished."_ _

__Teddy opened his mouth, and James rolled his eyes. "Insert joke about swallowing your come here."_ _

__"Aww, you take all the fun out of it when you do that."_ _

__"It's a gift." James looked at him hopefully. "Dinner?"_ _

__James was pants in the kitchen, which meant it was up to Teddy to cook if they wanted something edible without blowing half their salary on takeaway._ _

__"Yeah," Teddy said, pulling James against him and pressing a kiss against his temple. "Dinner."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
